tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Sonno-joi
| base = Remonton (formerly) | region = Central Remon | races = Humans | allegiance = | enemies = | ageoftga = Third Age }} Sonno-joi (lit. Revere the emperor, expel the barbarians) was a secret movement within the Yamato Empire during the Great War to move pureblood Yamatians into Remon and expel native Remoners, which would then allow the purebloods to form a new, pure empire and use Remon's natural resources to grow into a mighty nation. After the demise of the movement's leader Hideyoshi Ofuchi in the First Battle of Remonton, the faction disappeared from view although its current ruling duumvirate of Misamoto Toranaga and Shingen Akechi still believe that the movement can achieve its goals with patience and cunning. The movement lingered on in Yamato in the decade following the Cataclysm, hoping to restore the heirs of the Ofuchi to the Yamatian throne, and were granted a chance to do just that when they joined the Justice League against the demons in the Battle of Hephaisteion in the Second Great War. History Distreyd Era Successful Coup Sonno-joi gained prominence at the beginning of the Great War in the ranks of several high-ranked Yamatian warlors who were dissatisfied with the Yamato Empire's leadership and conspired to create a new order within the shogunate. Led by Hideyoshi Ofuchi and his council of high-ranked Yamatian warlords, the movement had multiple goals. It intended to wipe out Yamato's influential ally--High Cleric Distreyd Thanadar XII's Clergy of Mardük--whom Ofuchi saw as a dangerous adversary to his planned coup. It also planned to expel the gaijin (i.e. native Remoners) from Remon and move pureblood Yamatians from their cursed homeland isles into the lush and mineral-rich Remon which they would turn into a mighty military nation. It also aimed to assassinate the current Shogun Masamori Hyuga whom the conspirators saw as Distreyd's puppet, and install Ofuchi as the new Shogun. Ofuchi would then eventually earn the title of Emperor and turn Remonton into the capital of this new, pureblood Yamato Empire where no gaijin would be tolerated. The movement was successful at first. It began in 1003 AE as conspirators within the Council of Regents plotted the assassination of Takeda Matsumoto, the tairo of the council, whom they saw as too loyal to the current administration. The conspirators helped install Hideyoshi Ofuchi to the council and eventually promote him into the new tairo of the council. Hideyoshi then gained access to a shard of Krystallopyr which, with help from the Book of Ofuchi, would grant him magical powers to destroy his enemies in the Clergy of Mardük and turn him into the supreme overlord of the movement who would rule through intimidation. Sudden Defeat However, the movement was dealt a severe blow during the First Battle of Remonton when Miyuki Ofuchi slew Hideyoshi, Leon Alcibiates destroyed the shard of Krystallopyr, and the Grand Alliance captured the surviving Council of Regents and Remonton. The Great War ended abruptly in the Cataclysm, Distreyd Thanadar XII and Masamori Hyuga were killed in action, and Yamato was overrun by demons, which crushed the dreams of the conspirators to take over the crumbling Yamato Empire. Although the curse of the Landpoison was cured from Yamato, no Yamatian could benefit from it because the demons took every advantage of the recovering isles to boost their hordes. Despite these setbacks, some conspirators survived the tumultous years of the Cataclysm and escaped from captivity, plotting to find a means to carry on the movement one way or another. After Ofuchi's demise, the leadership has shifted to the ambitious duumvirate of lords Misamoto Toranaga and Shingen Akechi who intended to carry on Ofuchi's legacy. Godslayer Era The two daimyo were given a chance to expand their powerbase when their movement was invited to join the Justice League consisting of various rebel cells which hoped to defeat the demons that had taken over Yamato since the Cataclysm. Goaded by their affiliates from the Clergy of Nergal, Toranaga and Akechi took their men to assist the League in the Battle of Hephaisteion in the Second Great War, intending to use the rebel alliance to further their own, selfish goals. Notable members *Hideyoshi Ofuchi (dead) *Misamoto Toranaga *Shingen Akechi See also *Council of Regents *First Battle of Remonton *Justice League *Landpoison of Yamato *Yamato Category:Factions Category:Remon Category:Third Age